


Little Lies

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice wants Jasper to be happy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward situations, Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale implied and End Game, Implied one-sided Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Matchmaker Alice Cullen, Matchmaker Edward Cullen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Jasper is good at telling himself little white lies. Be it about his sexuality; that he likes women and men, or that something makes him happy when instead he's just floating along. And then he meets Alice. Alice who promises that he will be happy. Happiness that will be found with the Cullens. He doesn't understand right away that when she said he'd be happy it wouldn't be with her. Until she started trying to force him into awkward situations with others. Maybe he can still find someone to be happy with.





	Little Lies

It starts with a little lie. So small that it’s easy to ignore. Or at least it was. He’s young and so is the nation that he fights for. He lies to himself that he finds only the female body attractive. He lies to himself that he doesn’t end most nights rubbing himself to the image of stronger men, of men who look like they can manhandle him into all kinds of fun positions. The nation is divided and he’s fighting in a war. The lie is easy to believe because he can't afford to think about what will happen if he indulges in thoughts that will get him arrested or worse. And then he’s turned by a beautiful woman. A beautiful Vampire. And the lie becomes the least of his problems.

 

Another lie he tells himself is that he loves the Alice the way she loves him. He can feel her emotions like the blanket heat of his home state of Texas. She’s so alive despite the dark and dreary life she’s lead. She’s so happy compared to him.

 

“We find happiness,” she tells him in that way of hers. She sees the future. He just wishes that he believes her. Happiness seems like such a dream when it’s not a feeling he feels from another. She holds his hand and kisses his lips and he hates himself for not loving her how she deserves. She’s beautiful, body and soul, if Vampires have souls, and she smiles at him like he’s worth something. Like he doesn’t have the blood of so many on his hands. He does love her, loves the way her body feels against his. He loves the way her emotions wrap around him like a blanket. But he doesn’t  _ Love _ her and he can’t bring himself to tell her. There are days he thinks she knows.

 

They meet the Cullens and one lie becomes many. He doesn’t miss the way human blood tastes. He doesn’t find Carlisle attractive. He most certainly doesn’t want Emmett to bend him over and fuck him like there is no tomorrow. The lies begin to pile up and though the darkness that had crept in, that had settled deep inside him because of the bloody life he lived, starts to go away he still feels like an outsider.

 

Alice gives him odd looks now. Like he’s being offensively obtuse and wants to smack him but won’t. Maybe it’s because this is supposed to be their happiness.

 

“Don’t be afraid,” she tells him, caressing his face. Her eyes are a light amber and glow like the moon. He can feel Edward’s disgust at his romantic thoughts. Having a telepath around helps him practice keeping his lies down deep. Especially when one of those lies involve the telepath doing things to him. Alice’s eyes glaze like they do when she’s having a vision and Edward’s disgust changes to shock.

 

“Alice?”

 

“It’s nothing," she lies, he can feel the deceit, little white lines of upset in her otherwise warm yellow. Who is he to judge her for lying though?

 

The weight of his sins grow heavy on his shoulders and it just gets heavier when Bella comes around. Edward and Alice both find her pleasing. Both want Bella to smile at them, plant little kisses on their skin. Their lust and love mingle like sticks of incense lit together.

 

“You can pursue her if you want,” he tells Alice one night. She looks at him, head tilted. Edward doesn’t like that thought, Jasper can tell by the spike of his emotions but he doesn’t care. Alice is his priority. He wants her happy more than he wants himself to be happy. Their relationship could be described as an open one and he won't keep her tied down if she wants to go after Bella. Will let her go if they want to be monogamous.

 

“Maybe I will. If you go after the one you want.”

 

“What?”

 

She leans in.

 

“I was never your ending. Just a bridge to your happiness. You have so many paths, you just have to choose.”

 

“I am happy,” he lies but doesn’t.

 

She sighs and pats his cheek.

 

It’s disconnecting when the next day Edward pulls him into a kiss. It’s harsh and Edward’s teeth cut his mouth. He pushes the other male away from him with a snarl.

 

“What the hell,” he hisses. He’s had a passing thought about Edward being good looking but the out of the blue kiss is not wanted. It feels wrong, it reminds him of Maria. Not good thoughts. Edward has the decency to look ashamed as he reads that thought.

 

“It’s okay to like males,” Edward says before leaving. Jasper looks over at Alice hoping she has an explanation for him. She just shakes her head and takes his hand. Things get weirder from there. Alice and Edward both seem to enjoy pushing him onto random males. It doesn’t take long for him to recognize the emotion they feel right before they push him onto someone. He’s pretty sure they’ve lost their mind when they push him into Charlie. The human is fascinating and handsome in a delicate way but he’s Bella’s father!

 

“What the fuck?” both he and Bella demand after Charlie beats a hasty retreat. He can feel the embarrassment and confusion on Charlie, it leaves a dark trail.

 

“Just one path out of many,” Alice says and that has Jasper feeling more embarrassed than he thought he ever could he could be. Bella looks confused. Edward has a constipated look on his face. What thoughts had escaped his ironclad control?

 

“Enough to influence your future and give me way too much knowledge about your preferences,” Edward says tersely.

 

“Are you going to do this with everyone I’ve ever had a thought for?” Jasper asks with an immense sense of dread. Alice smiles widely.

 

“Yes. Until you find your happiness.”

 

“Oh! Ew, he’s my dad!” Bella turns and smacks his arm, understanding of what they were talking about finally hitting her.

 

“It was just a passing thought!”

 

Jasper hates Alice and Edward. That may be a lie.

 

“They are driving me nuts,” he tells Rosalie and Emmett. They’re the only two who haven’t joined in on the torturing Jasper kick everyone seems to be on. Maybe it’s because focusing on him is easier than focusing on the fact that a Vampire wants to drain Bella dry. There is a look and the bloom of emotion from Rosalie but she shoves it down before he can get a good feel for it.

 

“Poor baby,” she coos patting his head. He may hate her too… Another maybe lie. Emmett actually feels sorry for him. Emmett is his second favorite.

 

He’s one of the ones that help try to hide Bella from James. He hates himself, not only for finding James attractive but for losing Bella. Sweet Bella, kind Bella who wasn’t afraid of him. They have numbers against James and yet the pain and fear that Bella feels, that Alice feels distract him and James scores a hit on him. He hears a roar of anger, feels it like a tidal wave threatening to drown him as he tries to stem the blood that is flowing down his side. Rosalie starts a fire and Emmett is holding him. The bleeding stops slowly.

 

“Idiot,” Emmet hisses. He probably is.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Rosalie says staunchly. She’s looking over at Bella.

 

“We don’t want to lose family.”

 

And then Emmett is kissing him. There is a spike of arousal from Rosalie and affection from Emmett. This kiss is gentle, Emmett melds their mouths together so gently, so careful of his teeth. The love and affection that pours from him threatens to drown Jasper and it’s all that he can do to hold on to those wide shoulders. They pull apart, gasping despite them not needing to breathe. Emmett kisses Jasper’s forehead.

 

“Never again,” Emmet whispers.

 

“Okay.”

 

Maybe he can find happiness. Emmett bends down and kisses him again. They will have to talk later but right now Jasper is enjoying this.


End file.
